Role Play
by FieldMarshal1
Summary: Ziva always had this fantasy and Gibbs makes it come true... Established Zibbs... NO PLOT... P w/o P...


**Here is a SHORT Zibbs fic. This is my first NCIS story, I always wanted to do one but never got round to it.**

**R&R and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I do not make any profit from this, it is just for the enjoyment of my readers.**

_Ziva and Gibbs had been in a relationship for 3 months now and there was always one thing Ziva wanted, her fantasy to come true. A sexual fantasy and Gibbs had made it come true last night. She smiled as she remembered what had happened…_

The entire NCIS building was empty; everyone had gone home except for the security guards and a few agents. Ziva walked up to the Director's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a voice from inside the room.

She cautiously walked in and closed the door behind her. "You wanted to see me Director?" she asked.

"Yes Agent David, take a seat." Said the Director.

Ziva moved towards the chair and sat down opposite the Director. "Can I ask what this is about sir?" she asked nervously.

"Well Agent David, it has come to my attention that you have not been completing your paperwork. There is a backlog of 6 weeks here and you have already received your warning."

"I know sir; I'll get right on it."

"Yes you will. I am suspending your field duties until this is done."

She stood up in protest and said, "What?! You can't do that!"

"I can and I have, I'm sorry Agent David but paperwork is important."

She made her way to the Director and sat on his desk right beside him and said in a sultry voice, "There must be some way we can avoid suspension, Director Gibbs?"

"Well…"

Ziva keeled in front of his chair and turned it so Gibbs faced her. She unzipped his trousers and got his semi-flaccid cock out. Without another word she started to lick and engulf his cock in her mouth.

Gibbs could only groan as the pleasure his young Israeli agent was providing him with was unbelievable. His penis was now fully erect and Ziva was licking the underside of his cock. She then took his entire cock into her mouth and moaned. These moans travelled right up Gibbs' shaft and gave him a bolt pleasure. He could feel the pressure building up; he was getting closer to coming. She bobbed her head up and down with varying speed and with one last deep-throat moan he came. Gibbs shot his load straight into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed it all. Ziva took her mouth off his penis and while stimulating it with her hand she asked, "What do you think Director Gibbs?"

"Well I'm still not sure, I might need some more persuasion." He said with a smile.

She grinned and took off both her top and trousers, leaving only her bra and underwear on. She gave him a quick twirl and said, "Maybe you should fuck me hard and deep in my pussy."

These words went straight to his cock and he was erect again. She saw this as a command. She cleared the desk and lied down on it face up. Gibbs stood up and looked at her hungrily. He pulled out his knife and cut off her bra and underwear.

She gasped and asked him innocently, "What will I wear when I leave here, Director Gibbs?"

"That will be the least of your worries when I'm done with you." Gibbs said and smirked.

He lined up his cock with her entrance and pushed in slowly. His cock was already lubricated from earlier and Ziva was dripping wet. Once this shaft was fully inside he increased his pace. Zvia was clearly enjoying this, he could tell from her constant moans of: "Oh yes just like that." And "Oh Gibbs."

He groped both her breasts and kneed them. She was hit with even more pleasure when Gibbs started to roll and pinch her nipples, her moans turned to screams. She wrapped her legs around Gibbs' hips and locked them in place as if she did not want to let him go.

After a while of toying with her breasts, Gibbs moved one of his had to her clit and lightly rubbed it to see Ziva's reaction. She shivered at the teasing pleasure her boss was giving her. Gibbs inwardly smirked and started toying with her clit, torturing her with the potential pleasure he could give and then taking it way. Ziva growled in frustration and Gibbs decided to give her what she wanted. He thrust in and out of her with a quick pace whilst rubbing her clit. She couldn't hold on any longer she had to come. Only Gibbs could make her come this quickly. Gibbs was approaching his orgasm as well and he slowed his pace. When he felt Ziva's pussy convulse he knew she was coming and he had to release his load too. As Ziva was coming she felt Gibbs' warm come lining her walls, shooting deep into her.

Once they were finished coming Gibbs pulled out and dropped onto the chair, breathless. Ziva just remained in the same position and was catching her breath.

"Well Agent David, looks like you managed to persuade me not to suspend you. Make sure you the paperwork done or else I will need to discipline you."

She got off the table and whilst putting her clothes on she said, "Of course Director."

They smiled to each other and Ziva started to head towards the door. "Until next time Director Gibbs." She said with a flirtatious wink and left the office.

Gibbs smiled to himself and wandered how he had got such a beautiful girl as his girlfriend.

_... Ziva smiled at the memory and snuggled up to Gibbs in their bed. Life was great._

_Vance never did find out what happened in his office._

**So what do you think... Rule 12 went out the window ages ago...**

**Leave a review about what you think and if you want more NCIS stories from me...**

**Thanks**

**FieldMarshal1**


End file.
